


Insatiable

by Bloodysyren



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Rough Kissing, give it to me, handjobs, make me come, messing around on the game couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Arin's having a hard time keeping his hands to himself.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson





	Insatiable

Dan was filling his water bottle in the kitchen. Arin walked in and grabbed something for the game room. Their eyes met. And before Dan had a chance to say anything, Arin gave him a once over with the most intense side eyed look he had ever received from anyone. Arin let the barest smirk play over his mouth before striding out like nothing had happened. Dan felt riled up instantly.

_What was that about?_ He strode back into the game room and plopped down onto the couch, tossing his feet up onto the coffee table. He took a long swig from his water bottle and a little dribbled down his chin. He wiped it away with the back of his hand, but Arin was staring unabashedly, those plump lips parted and damp from where he had run his tongue across them.

The gamer looked like a starving beast. He had never been this intense with Dan before. At least not that the singer could remember. Dan felt a blush creeping up his neck as Arin continued to stare. He wanted to say something joking or cheeky to break the tension, but his mouth seemed glued shut. He wanted to move, but his body was rooted to the spot. He knew that if he didn't do something soon he would be devoured. But that might not be such a bad way to go out.

"Arin, I-" Dan turned, but before he could say anything else, the gamer had lunged for him, trapping him against the cushions. Arin's hand had his thin wrists in a clenching grip, the other slithered under Dan's worn shirt, sliding along the singer's ribs, rising and falling in panting breaths, just like a rabbit under a wolf. Dan's eyes were doe-wide, those dark lashes fluttering closed as Arin pushed his wild hair to one side, dragging his mouth along the singer's stubbed jaw.

"You smell so good..." Arin growled. Dan's cock jerked in response, chin tilting up to give Arin more skin to work with. The gamer's teeth scraped along Dan's throat, raising the hairs on the back of his neck. His hips were pushing up into those squeezing fingers. Arin was leaning over him, predatory and dangerous. Dan was wracking his brain. How long had it been since they'd done anything? Weeks? Months? He had lost count with how busy things were. He hadn't meant to avoid the gamer, things just got crazy every once in a while. He supposed that he deserved this.

But it was such a beautiful punishment. Arin's hand was stroking him through his jeans and the delicious friction was making Dan lightheaded. He gnawed his lip and arched his back, body responding to the sinister tune that Arin was playing. The gamer sucked a flowering hickey into the side of Dan's throat, feeling the strangled moan that flew from the singer's mouth vibrating under his lips. Dan was weak under the gamer's sure mouth; those teasing fingers.

The singer could feel the chilly wet patch on the front of his underwear and he longed to be sliding out of his jeans, pushing his boxers around his thighs so that Arin could touch him. _Really_ touch him. The gamer finally kissed the side of Dan's throat gently, soothing the abused skin under his mouth. He leaned up to look into Dan's flushed face.

"Too much for you?" His demeanor had softened a little bit, but there was still an undercurrent of danger that had Dan standing at attention, longing for more. His voice came out huskier than he thought it would and he could feel another stinging blush crawling down his throat.

"Never enough, baby girl." He let an easy smirk play at the edges of his mouth and winced in pleasure as Arin's hand tightened around him. Those clawing fingers released his wrists, but he didn't lower them. He was obedient to the last. Especially whenever Arin turned on him like this. It was like being stared down by a ruthless killer. Arin generally got whatever he wanted when he was in a mood like this. And Dan was happy to give it to him.

"What do you want?" Arin's predatory voice washed over Dan like a poison, slipping into his mind, bearing dirty thoughts like the devil on his shoulder. Dan's brain was a tangle. He wanted so much. He wanted Arin to run him ragged. He wanted to be pressed up against the wall and fucked until he was begging to come. He wanted to ride that thick dick like it was his birthday present. But all he could manage was,

"Touch me..." Arin's eyes narrowed and he deftly undid his pants, pulling his cock free from his boxers, stiff and dripping; so gorgeous it made Dan's mouth water. He fumbled with Dan's pants and slid his own generous shaft from his jeans, pressing them together in his large warm hand.

Dan's hands gripped the arm of the couch as Arin stroked them in his tight fist, He tilted his head to the side, eyes fluttering closed in bliss. Arin could clearly see the red splotch of a hickey that he had bit into the side of the singer's throat and it looked like a bloody bruise against the singer's pale skin. Arin braced his other hand against the arm of the couch and loomed over the singer, who was thrusting his hips weakly into the squeezing pressure of Arin's fingers.

Arin swiped his thumb over the heads of their cocks and Dan shuddered. A soft needy whimper flew from his mouth before he could stop it.

"That good, huh?" Arin's gaze fell onto the singer's, their eyes searching and hungry.

"Fuck, yes." Dan said through trembling breaths, voice raw and sex-drunk. The gamer's hair was a curtain around them as Dan tilted his head up expectantly, eyes slipping closed. Arin pushed his mouth against the singer's, tongue sliding across Dan's smooth lower lip, begging for entrance. The singer opened his mouth and took a steadying breath, fingers clenching on the arm rest as Arin's fingers closed tight around them, stroking greedily.

Dan moaned into the gamer's mouth, body thrumming with need as if it was his first time. He was so wound up that he felt if Arin did any more he would come too soon. But Arin's mouth, hungry and desperate, was clashing with his own so deliciously. His tongue slipped past Arin's lips and the gamer sucked on it hard. Dan's fingers flew to Arin's head, gripping handfuls of that smooth hair, crushing their mouths together as his hips juddered and bucked, intoxicatingly close.

Arin couldn't stop a smile from creeping onto his mouth and he broke the kiss to murmur into Dan's pink ear, "Let me see you come, Danny..." He bit down on the tender lobe and Dan moaned like a beast.

"Nnngh! Fuck!" Dan swore, the soft fabric of his shirt was pushed up as Arin scraped his nails along Dan's side, feeling their cocks jolt together as Dan coated Arin's knuckles in his passion; dirty rivulets of opalescent heat. The gamer followed soon after, pushed over the edge by the singer's heated cries, hunching over in his pleasure, spilling his release into the deep valleys of Dan's hips with a guttural moan.

Arin slowly untangled them, his hand dripping with cooling come. He searched for a towel and eventually found an old scrap of something to clean himself off. He turned to see Dan, gazing at him with those half-lidded eyes, pools of melted chocolate; a coy smile painting his lips.

"Well, that was more than I expected out of you today." The singer said teasingly.

"I'm not as young as I used to be, but when I want something, you damn well better believe I get it." Arin replied with a smirk.

"Oh, I know you do, baby bear. And you can have me any time." Dan chuckled and wiped himself off. He knew that he desperately needed a shower, but it stirred his blood to smell the reek of their coupling. Arin could be insatiable sometimes. And Dan wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
